1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an airflow guiding cover.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a server, generally includes an airflow guiding cover over a heat generating component and a heat sink. Opposite openings of the airflow guiding cover correspondingly face a fan and a vent of the electronic device. Heat produced by the heat generating component is discharged out of the electronic device through the vent, by action of the fan and the guidance of the airflow guiding cover. However, guiding covers are not adjustable for different electronic devices, airflow guiding covers with different configurations must be made according to system layout of the electronic devices.